07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikage Celestine
Mikage: A main character in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. He was a student at the Barsburg Military Academy who wanted to become a soldier to protect his family, and was Teito's best, and only, friend. Mikage managed to pass the exam, but was unable to accomplish his dreams of becoming a soldier after helping Teito escape. He is arrested and later sent to attack Teito at the Church where he fled as a one-winged Kor. In the anime Mikage is killed by Frau while in Ghost form, but in the manga he kills himself. He is later reincarnated in the form of a Fyulong dragon called Burupya. Despite dying early in the series, Mikage remains a popular character with fans of the series, comming 3rd in the 07 Ghost popularity poll. History Much of Mikage's history is unknown, but he appears to come from an average family native to Barsburg. Shuri Oak comments that at least one of Mikage's parents works for the wealthy Oak family, and Mikage himself says that he is from a family of stewards (manga chapter 7). His father appears to be a soldier, or has fought in the Raggs War at one point, as Mikage remembers his father being pleased and saying: "we won" after Raggs's defeat. He has a younger sister, and an older brother who has not been seen. Mikage got the scar on his cheek during his childhood when he was sparing with his brother. When Mikage is reincarnated, he becomes a Fyulong that fell from it's parent's nest until it is taken by Frau and given to Teito. Appearance Mikage is a young boy around the age of 15, 5 foot six inches, with a slender build, and weighing 51kg. Mikage has an oval-shaped face with tanned skin, a long, thin nose, large mouth with thin lips and narrowed, amber-coloured eyes. His hair is blonde, and parted down the left side, kept in a messy fashion. He also has an X shaped scar on his chin. Mikage wears the Barsburg Military cadet uniform, consisting of a black, or dark blue, thigh-length tunic with long sleeves and a neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length back boots and white gloves similar to the other military cadets. His uniform has golden trimming on the shoulders, chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard and he also wears a gold belt. He also has gold shoulder boards on his right shoulder and a small version of the Barsburg Military insignia over his left shoulder. Personality Despite the fact that his closeness with Teito makes him a target of ill will, he remains a bright and cheerful person, sticking with Teito even if others make fun of him. Mikage has been shown to be extremely kind-hearted, not judging people by their social class and treating everyone as if they were equal. He was also shown to be above violence(a quality not shown in the anime as he engages in multiple fights), as when Teito becomes furious at Shuri and punches him, Mikage restrains Teito and tells him not to fight, and also when he implores Teito not to take revenge against the military. Relationships With his peers Teito: Mikage and Teito's relationship as friends involves a lot of Mikage teasing Teito about his short stature, and Teito beating him up in retaliation. Even so, they are still very close, promising each other that they will die together and will always be "the best of friends". Mikage also teaches Teito a lot about having being friends and having compassion for others. When Ayanami gives Mikage a decision, between Teito and his sister, Mikage expresses that he will not abandon Teito and chooses him. Shuri Oak: When Shuri verbally bullies Teito, Mikage will mock Shuri back. In the anime, Shuri said that Mikage's parent works for Shuri's family, so perhaps they have known each other before they enter the academy (perhaps that's why Shuri seldom verbally bullies Mikage, even though Mikage is Teito's friend). Anime synopsis Mikage is first seen at the Academy in the same dormitory at Teito, when one of the officers arrives and tells them to wake for assembly. Mikage is exited about the exam and expresses that he wants to be a soldier and protect his family. Much later he takes the Begleiter exam and passes, but his hopes of becoming a soldier are damaged after he helps Teito escape on a Hawkzile after he (Teito) attacks Ayanami and kills the guards that apprehend him. Mikage is arrested for helping Teito and is interrogated by Ayanami and Hyuuga. It is possible that he may have been beaten during interrogation, as in a flashback Hyuuga is seen punching Mikage. However this may have been just an illusion created to anger Teito because this was seen during the second part of Teito's bishops' exam, and when Mikage returns to the Church there are no bruises or marks on him to support the theory that he was beaten. Yet at the same time, it's also possible that he was healed by a healing Zaiphon before being sent to Teito. The matter is widely left for the fans to speculate. Ayanami threatens to kill Mikage's sister if he does not reveal the whereabouts of Teito, but Mikage says that he will never abandon Teito. Ayanami then possesses Mikage, and sends him to the Church where Mikage is then forced to attack Teito. Mikage is killed by Frau, and his last words are begging Teito not to look for revenge, but instead to keep walking towards the light, which shakes Teito's beliefs, since he considered Mikage to be his light. However, Mikage's sister is later shown alive and unharmed, despite Mikage choosing Teito. Mikage becomes reincarnated as a small pink dragon, called Burupya, and brought to Teito by Frau. The reason Mikage chose not to be reincarnated as a human is because he wished to protect Teito, no matter what form. Trivia *Mikage loves yakisoba. Category:Characters Category:Cadet Category:Military members Category:Male Category:Main characters